Another night in Gotham
by COMIC-BOOKER
Summary: Batman gets a lead on a possible hit going down at the docks involving Black Mask and Two-Face. But what he finds turns out to be even worse.


Gotham City, a cesspool of violence and crime that never stops and only grows worse. Gangs tear up the streets while Black Mask and Two-Face are in an all-out turf war with each other. Not too mention the insane and psychotic minds of individuals like the Joker, Riddler, Bane, and Scarecrow to name a few are terrorizing the innocent and taking more lives than all the gang wars combined. A hit by Two-Face on one of Black Mask's firearm shipments is rumored to go down tonight at the docks, a little rumor Batman picked up the night before when he interrogated a local guns dealer. Police found the guns dealer hanging by his leg from a ledge nearby GCPD, apparently someone had broken both his wrists. Still early in the afternoon and with the hit going down late at night, Bruce Wayne's mind is only on one thing much to Alfred's concern. The old butler searches for his master as he calls out to Bruce but no response is given and how the old butler hoped that this time Bruce would have actually left the manor and did something normal like a regular billionaire would. A deep sigh and a worried shake of his head, Alfred heads up the stairs carrying a tray with a steaming cup of black coffee.

Heading towards the study room on the second floor where Bruce with the help of Alfred installed another hidden access panel to the cave. Alfred pulls out a dusty old red book on the far left of the upper shelf in the book closet and he stares into the small void left by the book which he now holds in his hand. Moments later a small beeping noise comes from behind the book closet and it now opens up and reveals a small passageway that leads to the cave's elevator. After putting the book back on the shelf he enters through the hidden passageway and the book closet closes behind him automatically. After getting in the elevator and going down to the cave, the old butler steps on the platform leading to several different platforms all with technological gear and tools for Bruce's nightly crusades as Batman. Carrying the tray with a cup of coffee toward the main computer where Bruce is observing with a stern expression on his face the cameras that hang all around the docks.

Alfred: "Master Wayne, at least try going outside while the sun is still up. Batman and Gotham can survive a few hours without you sitting behind that infernal machine."

Alfred places the tray down in front of Bruce whom at the moment barely responds except for narrowing his eyes to screen even more. The billionaire vigilante has little or no desire for conversation as his focus is only on what's going down tonight as he fears for the lives of possible innocent people who might die in the clash between Two-Face and Black Mask. Clearing his throat and rubbing his hands almost anxiously together, Bruce replies with a concerned but determined voice as he stares at the screen.

Bruce: "Gotham doesn't have a few hours, they'll kill anyone in their way including each other. I don't know how accurate the information was I got from that dealer, it wasn't for my lack of trying though. I made sure he felt the serious nature of my questions."

Alfred shook his head knowing that trying to get Bruce out of the cave for only an hour would be a pointless endeavour because there's no changing the mind of a man who's life revolves around his mission. As Alfred turns away and slowly decides to head towards the elevator again he's stopped by a few words coming from Bruce who says.

Bruce: "Alfred? Thank you for the coffee. I'll need you plugged in later on, keeping an eye on the security cameras at the docks."

Alfred smiles weakly while his back is turned toward Bruce and the old butler nods and says before leaving the cave.

Alfred: "Yes, Master Bruce."

As the camera footage on screen shows nothing out of the ordinary and having no real leads, Bruce rises from his seat and leaves the cup of coffee behind as he heads towards another platform in the cave. Pressing his foot down on a switch that activates a glass cage rising up out of the ground which holds his suit and various gadgets and tools. The glass cage opens automatically and he stares at the cowl, the cowl of Batman. Crossing his muscular arms he's brooding about his plan of action tonight, not really sure how to stop two crime bosses from turning the docks into the next Pearl Harbor. He sighs and stares as if he's looking at an actual person and that's how he sees Batman as the manifestation of his own personality. Hours go by and Bruce stays down in the cave and trains body and mind as he was taught by Ra's al Ghul himself. The moment the sun goes down and the sky turns darker he takes on the face that criminals fear, the face of Batman. Putting on his suit and walking toward the Batmobile which is parked on yet another platform while holding his cowl in his hands, he's suddenly stopped by Alfred's voice coming from the elevator which has just opened.

Alfred: "Sir, please be careful out there."

Bruce turns around and for a moment looks at Alfred and gives him a firm nod before putting on the cowl and entering the Batmobile. Blasting out of the cave and racing towards the docks, Batman's eye in the sky has already taken seat behind the computer and is now watching the cameras that capture almost the entire Gotham docks. Speeding down highways and racing through the Streets the Batmobile certainly draws attention to itself which is why Batman leaves it in a big dark alley. Shields activated of course to protect it from any unwanted guests. Using his grapple gun he pulls himself up on the nearest rooftop and he's about a block away from the docks but he'll be there soon enough. Jumping over rooftops and using his grapple gun he travels fast while knowing that Alfred is watching the cameras and will alert him if anything happens while he's on he move. When he's about two streets away from reaching the docks the transmitter inside his cowl receives a message from Alfred who says.

Alfred: "Sir? There is activity at the docks, four black military trucks have appeared. No one has yet stepped out."

Batman stops in his tracks and places two fingers against the left ear of his cowl and presses against it and this allowes him to talk back to Alfred as he says with a deep and gruff voice.

Batman: "Black Mask. He's the first to arrive."

Reaching one of the buildings at the far left of the docks where old shipment containers are stored he crouches down with his long black leather cape fluidly reacting to a sudden gush of wind. He activates the heat vision inside his cowl that allows him to see body heat and thus track everyone who enters the docks easily. He has a good view of the four black military trucks and he expects the shipment of firearms to arrive soon. He can see through the walls of the trucks but knows he'll find Black Mask in one of them but he's surprised to see just how many goons that Black Mask has stuffed inside these four fairly regular sized trucks. He spots Black Mask and all that remains now is waiting for the shipment to arrive because Two-Face no doubt will only come out when the guns arrive and take on Black Mask and his thugs. Suddenly a loud explosion is heard coming from a few miles up the water and huge fire is seen at a distance which seems even bigger on Batman's heat vision. The ship carrying the firearms has just been blown up and a chopper flies overhead with no one other than the Joker himself flying it. Apparently Joker learned about the firearms coming into Gotham as well and he decided to crash the party but more surprisingly is the sight of Two-Face hanging from the chopper with a chain strapped to his leg.

Screaming bloody murder the helpless crime lord swings back and forth as Joker flies the chopper and keeps it steady right above the four trucks and Black Mask bursts out of the truck and yells furiously up at Joker who's laughing insanely.

Black Mask: "YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH! THAT'S MY CHOPPER YOU STOLE!"

Apparently the firearms shipment was a little different than Batman expected as it wasn't guns that were being brought into Gotham it was a fully functional military chopper with all the works. Joker blew up the ship after he stole the chopper and along the way he hijacked Two-Face as well. Batman is shocked at first but the stern and threatening glare quickly returns to his eyes as he focuses on what Joker is planning next. Fortunately Joker failed to see Batman on one of the rooftops at the docks and this gives Batman the chance to jump down and take cover behind the building as he looks around the corner and quickly thinks up a way to take everyone down. Alfred through the transmitter says.

Alfred: "Things certainly get interesting when you decide to go for an evening walk."

Batman doesn't respond but grunts a bit though Alfred doesn't hear it but soon another voice is heard but this one comes from the chopper as Joker adresses Black Mask through a speaker that carries his voice loud enough for Batman to hear it.

Joker: "Lovely chopper I must say, but it lacks that certain touch that makes it really...HOT!"

laughing like crazy the Joker launches a spree of bullets as he uses the chopper's machine guns to fire at Black Mask and his trucks. The machine guns are controlled by a panel and thus Joker has to actually press something for the guns to keep shooting. Batman moves around the corner and reaches behind his belt and pulls out a device that unfolds into something similar to a pump action shotgun. Black Mask meanwhile has retreated into his bulletproof truck and they all drive away with Joker flying directly above them and just shooting randomly while Two-Face still screams for help as he swings around like a jojo. Having the chopper in sight but only for a few seconds Batman has to act quickly before Joker, Two-Face and Black Mask take their little party into downtown where innocent people will get hurt. Using the tool that he received from Fox a while ago, it shoots out an electrical disc that sticks to any object and gives a huge burst of electricity. He misses the chopper which he was aiming for as Joker's movements are too wild and he growls deeply out of anger as he quickly folds the device back and puts it on his belt again.

Running as fast as he can Batman pulls out a black stick from his belt and he presses the button on it and holds it near his mouth while still running and he gives a command that automatically activates the Batmobile and more.

Batman: "Shields down. Activate facial recognition. Targets: Joker, Two-Face, Black Mask. Engage."

The Batmobile starts with loud roaring engines and it blasts out of the alley and immediately spots Joker's face and that of his hijacked captive as well. The facial recognition software was designed by Bruce and Fox and this allows the Batmobile to immediately access the computer in the cave and match any name given by Batman to a face in the GCPD criminal database. The Batmobile fires a hook and cable that shoots right through the tail of the chopper and immediately drives towards the docks and thus dragging Joker and the chopper along with it. The Batmobile's defense software is designed to attack but not mortally wound which is an option only Batman can use himself when he's behind the wheel personally. Heading towards Batman's position with Joker trying to shoot the Batmobile but with little luck as the chopper is now backwards and the machine guns don't turn that far back. Meanwhile Two-Face has gone unconscious from the terror and fear that was raging through his body and he couldn't handle the stress anymore so he blacked out. However Black Mask has escaped but all the action has alerted the GCPD and the cops are already chasing a very pissed off Black Mask. Joker knowing that Batman was already there all along he smashes his fists against the windows and anything he can hit but soon realizes that he'll be caught if he doesn't do something incredibly stupid.

Nearing the docks he sees a chance to escape but no one in their right mind would try this but Joker with an insane but somehow focused look on his pale face looks down at an unconscious Two-Face who's still swinging back and forth from the chain strapped to his leg. Waiting for the right moment the psychotic clown jumps down and grabs Two-Face and holds on to him and when the Batmobile drags the chopper above a fairly tall building, the Joker lets himself drop and risking any physical injury he falls down on the rooftop with only a scratch on his forhead and a painful knee. Batman meanwhile is waiting for the Batmobile to arrive with the chopper so he can take both Two-Face and Joker but never figured Joker to be so crazy as to risk his own life by jumping out of a chopper in mid-air. Joker's escape was not seen by Batman but upon arrival of both Batmobile and the chopper, the obvious is shown and Batman sighs very heavily as he narrows his eyes in anger. The Batmobile coming to a stop right before Batman but the chopper still flying against the hook that's stuck through the tail as Joker left it on automatic pilot. Batman has to act quick or Joker will escape him entirely and so he uses his grapple gun which he loads up with a freezing pellet that freezes anything on impact and he shoots it at the chain that keeps Two-Face hanging in the air. The chain freezes and Batman acts quickly as he shoots another freezing pellet at the front window of the chopper.

The freezing begins and the window cracks open easily and allowing for a possible escape as Batman launches a cable at the inside of the chopper and pulls himself up automatically by attaching the cable to his belt. Inside an unstable chopper, Batman goes to the front and disables the automatic pilot and dives through the cracked window and immediately spreads his cape and dives down towards Two-Face and upon impact he grabs Two-Face and causing the chain to break and both of them to fall but falling right on top of the Batmobile while the chopper no longer flying on automatic glides down toward the water and ultimately crashes and sinks. Holding up Two-Face by his throat Batman looks at the disfigured face of the crime lord to see if he's waking up or not and just to be sure he cracks Two-Face a punch straight in the face to keep him unconscious and throws him on the ground. Entering the Batmobile, he contacts Alfred and says with a very stern and deep voice.

Batman: "Alfred contact the police and tell them that Two-Face is ready for pick up. The clown is mine."

Alfred reponds and agrees to do what he's been asked. Batman immediately drives away from the docks and hoping that Joker can't refuse the chance to test the moral compass of his nemesis. Still driving but slowly and having every scanner available to him running on full speed trying to find Joker, he gets a surprise as he sees the Clown Prince of Crime standing in the middle of the street holding a young girl in his arms with a twisted smile on his face. Stopping immediately and getting out of the Batmobile, Batman stands a few feet away from Joker while having a threatening snarl on his mouth and eyes pitch black staring at the clown in front of him. Joker strokes the little girl's face and says to her while looking at Batman with a giggle to his voice.

Joker: "Look who's there, it's uncle Batsie. He stole my chopper and I was having so much fun with it. That wasn't very nice of him don't you agree?"

The child's cheeks are wet from the tears that continue to fall as she is absolutely terrified while Joker who's scratch on his forehead has not yet stopped bleeding seems not all bothered by the blood dripping down his forehead and running over his nose. Batman growls deeply and says to Joker with a hateful voice.

Batman: "If you lay a finger on her, I'll make sure you never walk again!"

Joker gains a wicked smile and he licks his lips and giggles as he strokes the girl's hair and with a sadistic voice he replies by saying.

Joker: "Never walk again? Sounds like someone we know, doesn't it?"

Joker refers to what he did to Barbara Gordon as he crippled her by shooting her in the spine. This sends Batman into an uncontrollable rage and he rushes towards Joker but not completely thoughtless as he throws a batarang at Joker's left elbow, aiming with deadly accuracy. Joker in turn drops the little girl as he grabs his elbow in pain and the child makes a run for it but Joker tries to grab her but this time, he's the one being grabbed. Joker's throat gets grabbed forcefully with both hands by Batman and he squeezes it so tight that Joker barely breathes. Holding Joker up off the ground with massive physical strength Batman growls even deeper and continues to squeeze Joker's throat and with a gasping voice the clown says.

Joker: "You gonna...do it...this time? Kill me...come on...kill...me..."

Batman grinds his teeth and his eyes have never shown this kind of anger before but he throws Joker to the ground however he's not quite done yet. Batman kneels down with one knee pressing on Joker's chest and he starts beating Joker in the face over and over again. Brutally beating the mad clown until his entire white face is now covered in his own blood and finally with one last blow he punches Joker's lights out and the sadistic killer lays lifeless on the street. Though he's not dead but just very unconscious and missing a few teeth with a bleeding broken nose. Batman's knuckles are covered in blood, his gloves feel tight because of all the anger that still rushes through his fists. He stands straight and turns his head to see the little child peeking behind a car while still very much afraid. He shakes his head and uses his cape to clean away the blood from his gloves and slowly he approaches the little girl. She saw the whole thing, she saw how he beat Joker repeatedly like a wild animal and all that anger has settled back in the darkest place of his mind. He approaches her and she seems to be afraid so he stops and takes a knee near her as he says with his normal voice talking like Bruce now.

Bruce: "Don't...be afraid...I'm not going to hurt you. No one will ever hurt you as long as I'm around. What's your name?"

The little girl recognizes the kindness in his voice and it comforts her enough so that she responds and says with a tiny voice.

Rachel: "My name is Rachel."

Bruce smiles and though his cowl hides his identity from Rachel he replies to her in the most unusual way as he says.

Bruce: "Hello Rachel, my name is Bruce. Now go back to your family and don't open the door for strangers anymore."

Little Rachel holds out her hand as he wants Bruce to take her home and so he does as he walks with her towards the apartment where Joker took her from and she walks up the stairs with the notorious vigilante Batman walking right next to her. Suddenly Rachel's drunk father storms down the stairs and apparently completely misses the fact that Batman is with her and he goes for the child and raises his hand as he wants to slap her. Immediately Batman takes over and Bruce is gone as the deep powerful voice shatters through the drunken father's ears as Batman grabs him by his wrist and almost snaps it and he says to Rachel's now terrified father.

Batman: "If you EVER lay a finger on her again I'll be back for you. And trust me, I'll know where to find you."

Scared out of his mind Rachel's father starts to cry and begs for mercy but Batman kicks him to the side and turns away but not before putting his hand on little Rachel's head and giving her one last quick smile and she no longer afraid of her own father smiles back. Batman leaves the appartment and an unconscious Joker still lays on the street and so Batman makes sure he won't escape this time and he ties him up and hangs him behind the Batmobile and drives away with Joker's unconscious body bouncing on every object on the street. Joker's body is left at the front of Arkham Asylum, tied to the gate and Batman finally arrivés back at the cave and steps out of the Batmobile with Alfred standing there waiting and says.

Alfred: "Welcome back, sir. Was your mission a success?"

To which Bruce replies as he removes his cowl.

Bruce: "Just another night in Gotham."


End file.
